grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Krampus
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |actor = Derek Mears (Wesen form) Darius Pierce (human form) |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Krampus (KRAAM-puus; O.H.Ger. Krampen "claw") is an anti-Santa Wesen resembling a wild sheep that appeared in . According to legend, he appears before Christmas and kidnaps naughty children who he keeps up in the tallest tree at the tallest spot. He does this with the intention of eating the children and then disappearing for a whole year. Characteristics When woged, Krampus chooses to wear a Santa outfit and has sharp teeth, curled horns, claws, and a flaming, red-forked tongue. Despite his unique appearance and heavy outfit, he is capable of high levels of stealth, as none of his victims were aware of his presence before he spoke, and he could effortlessly disappear within a city despite being unable to guise himself as a human. Krampus is extraordinarily strong, even by Wesen standards. He is capable of lifting struggling humans effortlessly with one hand and carrying them about with no discernible impairment. He is able to not only match blows with a Grimm, but even gain the upper hand in a fight. Behavior Even among Wesen, Krampus is unique. He is not aware that he is Krampus or even Wesen. He is only able to woge from the first of December to the twenty-first when he enters a state of constant woge so fixed that even the loss of consciousness is unable to cause him to revert. It is during this time that Krampus can be said to actually exist. Krampus hunts naughty children and adolescents, admonishing them for their bad behavior before beating them with a wooden switch and stuffing them in a large sack, leaving a large lump of coal behind at the abduction site. This coal is natively found in a mine on the highest arctic reach, near the North Pole. Upon abducting the children, Krampus hangs them from baskets like ornaments in the tallest tree in the tallest spot on the land with the intention of devouring them on the night of the Winter Solstice. As Krampus exists for only three weeks out of every year and his human self is completely unaware of his Wesen self, Krampus has no culture of his own and is thought to be mythical even by other Wesen. The relationship between the Wesen and human form is described as a "Jekyll and Hyde-like" relationship, with the human side unaware of its true nature and the Wesen side acting completely on its own accord. Excerpt from Wesen Fairytales In the days leading up to Christmas, Krampus grabs naughty children, beats them with his switch and throws them into his sack. He takes them deep into the forest and hangs them from the tallest tree. Until he's ready to eat them on the eve of the winter solstice. Interactive Spice Shop - Krampus 1.png|Krampus grabbing naughty children Interactive Spice Shop - Krampus 2.png|Krampus hanging them from the tallest tree Interactive Spice Shop - Krampus 3.png|Krampus eating them Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images 308-promo.JPG 308-promo2.JPG 308-promo3.JPG 308. Krampus.png 308-Krampus.jpg 308-Krampus tongue.png 308-Krampus strikes.gif 308-Krampus.png 308-Krampus with another victim.png 308-Krampus retracts.gif 308-Human Krampus.png|Krampus' human form Video Trivia *This version of Krampus is a mixture of Krampus and Knecht Ruprecht from European traditions. Both are accompanying St. Nick on December 6th, though Krampus is a kind of devilish creature that comes in a small group, never alone. While St. Nick fills the shoes of nice kids with small presents and sweets, Knecht Ruprecht leaves coal for the naughty ones and punishes them with a rod. Category:Caprine Wesen Category:Krampus Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Canada Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Based on Myths